Wizard
Wizards are a rare breed of immortal magical beings that are near extinction. They practice the art of Wizardry and can be either good or evil, though they possess no true allegiance. As spell and charm creators, Wizards are skilled at creating illusions and possess the power to teleport through the power of spiralization, which is unique to them. History The Source At some point in time, the Source of All Evil grew concerned that the race of Wizards was becoming too powerful and feared they might take control of the Underworld. The Source then declared war on the Wizards and nearly brought their race to extinction. Only those loyal to him were spared while a few escaped and went into hiding. The Charmed Ones The Twice-Blessed Child Search for Leo In 2005, Piper was on a quest to find her husband Leo, who had been entombed in ice by an Angel of Destiny. In order to find him, she had been seeking the help of many magical seers, sorcerers and wizards. She ultimately found Zakal in the Book of Shadows; a wizard who had been around for ages and used to work for the Source of All Evil. Piper sought Zakal's help, but had prepared a vanquishing potion in case Zakal wouldn't co-operate with her. When Piper gathered with her sisters, Paige and Phoebe, she summoned Zakal and started questioning him. However, at that moment, a demon named Phoenix had glamoured into Phoebe and replaced her in the sister trio. She wanted to try and see if she had stolen Phoebe's piece of the Power of Three and threw the vanquishing potion at Zakal. To her delight, she vanquished Zakal. Known Wizards *Merlin *Rathmere *Unnamed Wizard *Zakal *Merrill Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Illusion Casting: The ability to create illusions which seem to be substantial. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** Conjuration: The ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence or to summon an object from another place or another time. ** Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air. * Other Powers ** Spiralization: An energy based teleportation power. When teleporting, the wizard disappears in swirling blue spirals. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows There is no main-entry on wizards in the Book of Shadows, however, there is an entry for the wizard Zakal. An entry on the wizard Rathmere was found in a book from Magic School. It may be a possibility that he also has an entry in the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, considering his feats, and that several of his 500 original spells and potions are written down into the book. Notes * Mordaunt claimed Merlin to be just a fairytale, although it was stated by the Unnamed Wizard from "We're Off to See the Wizard" that Merlin existed. However, either of them could have been lying, leaving the truth open for interpretation. Category:Magical beings Category:Wizards Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs